Agent of the Blank Universe
by oceans realm
Summary: The Angel Kaguya created the Elemental Nations to experiment on chakra. She never anticipated that one of her creation would get the better of her. Naruto must now face twelve Universes, numerous Angels, one Great Priest and one (or is it two?) childish Master of All or witness the destruction of his own dimension. No pressure.
1. To slay an Angel

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super. Story is mine.

Rating M for safety.

Summary: The Angel Kaguya created the Elemental Nations to experiment on chakra. She never anticipated that one of her creation would get the better of her. Naruto must now face twelve Universes, numerous Angels, one Great Priest and one (or is it two?) childish Master of All or witness the destruction of his own dimension. No pressure.

I will use a mix of Dragon Ball Super anime and manga.

Have a good read.

**** XoX ****

Agent of the Blank Universe

Chapter 1: To slay an Angel

**** XoX ****

Kaguya had always loved numbers. She liked solving equations, facing mathematical enigma and working out the value of every little things. Since she was little, she had looked at things and searched for the best way to dissect them, categorize each element and sometimes put it back together in the end. She was brain, logical reasoning and rational thinking above all. It was the reason why she had been quite proud for being born an Angel, the very last one in her brother and sisterhood in fact.

In opposition to her 18 siblings, she had been born with little power in spite of still being the daughter of the Great Priest. She had always been okay with that. The other had each been put in charge of watching over one of the eighteen universes while she had been let roam free. She had travelled extensively, crossing the reality and dimensions in search for greater knowledge. She had looked out for every tiny things of interest, leaving her family behind in her lingering quest.

After millions of years spent visiting every planet in every universe, she settled for experimenting on her own the creation of worlds and living creatures. She took advantage of the blank space left after the destruction of the Universes 13 through 18 to establish her private area, the Blank Universe. She created one single planet to conduct her experiments. And thus were born the Elemental Nations and, later on, the Shinobis, bipedal and intelligent creatures born from her godly power, who would roam upon it. Her personable playground for studying and experiments. She spent millennia developing the living beings who would act as her test subjects. She chose to gift them with a power significantly different from the KI her Father, her relatives or everyone else in the twelve Universes owned. It took her hundreds of year but the prospect always kept her striving. She named it chakra.

Chakra was far less potent than KI in term of raw power, barely a drop in the ocean compared to a strong KI user, but the versatility and propriety of this energy clearly prevailed over everything KI enabled. She gifted the Shinobis with the ability to mold chakra in order to study the formidable potential of the energy. She monitored their discoveries to expand her own knowledge. She created two children using her Creations of All Things, one of the Kais' abilities that chakra could also replicate, to spread the aptitude of chakra. Thus came Hagoromo and Hamura, and then every other Shinobis who learnt and inherited from them.

Kaguya left the Shinobis to their own devices, keeping an eye on them and what they could come up to with their limited power. They waged wars and battled against each other because it was the best way for them to improve and develop new abilities. They experienced pain and loss because she found out that it was here the best way to have them overcome their own fragility. It was interesting for a while. They managed to create techniques never seen before with chakra. The concept of seals, elemental manipulation, illusions, and so many other things were concept far different from KI. She took pride knowing that she helped birthing such unique set of skills. Shinobis were frail in term of wide-scale destructive power but very much more adaptable and versatile in other area.

Finally, barely a thousand of years after the creation of Shinobis, a tiny drop of time in the continuity of her existence, she became bored with her experiment. She decided to end the trial and start anew with different basics and creatures. She selected something akin to a God of Destruction, the least weak of the Shinobis at the time going by the name of Uchiha Madara. Angels weren't supposed to interfere directly in the business of mortals and even if there never was any rule binding her before, she decided to follow the family's tradition. Madara was supposed to destroy the Elemental Nations in order for her to get a blank state to work on once again. She wanted to created better Shinobis that she could control at will. In order to do so, she gave birth to Black Zetsu in order to gain an army of White Zetsu.

Unfortunately and in a curious mechanism of fate, Madara lost despite his power and the various gifts she had imparted him with. She had been surprised, not expecting the Shinobis to develop such remarkable abilities. She had also not anticipated the intervention of two descendants of Hagoromo helped by the Bijuus, massive creatures made of chakra that her children created using the physical manifestation of chakra. Clearly, the potential of chakra was nothing to laugh at. Her appointed God of Destruction had been vanquished. Starting things once again to further her understanding of chakra had seemed more appealing than ever considering the recent development. But she still needed to erase what she created first. For the first time since the Universes' creation, she decided as an Angel to personally take action. Guide Angels watching over one Universe were forbidden to involve themselves but there never had been such a rule binding her.

She had certainly not expected to face such resistance in the form of two Shinobis, descendants of Hagoromo. Another Uchiha and one of those so much interesting jinchuriki. She battled them for days, studying their techniques and powers. She easily admitted, her creations had overcome all of her previous expectations. These two creatures had existed for just a few decades yet they were nothing to laugh at. Usually, it took hundreds of years for mortals to reach such levels of mastery.

In fact, she had entered the fight expecting little opposition and a swift cleaning. Despite being the weakest in terms of raw power among her siblings, she was still an Angel. Thus, superior in every little aspect compared to any other being. But power was far from being the only deciding factor in a confrontation with a chakra user, a fact that she discovered at her expense. The concept of seals and space-time techniques in particular were different in ways she couldn't counter with power alone and even with her own dimensional warping, she found herself challenged.

After days of fighting, she finally managed to erase one of her two opponents, the Uchiha kid. But the blond one then appeared and suddenly succeeded in absorbing his comrade's power. Their fight started anew. However, something was not right in how it carried on. She found out hours later that, in a way she couldn't comprehend, her opponent was continuously growing in power. He was absorbing the energy of nature along with everything else in their surroundings and, doing so, even managed to replicate techniques of her former God of Destruction and other's. Moving him across the dimensions that composed her Blank Universe, the former Universes 13 through 18, only worsened things. He started consuming energy from space, sky, magma, ice, ground. At one point, she even distinctly felt her own energy slipping away from her before she could ruled it inside her body.

She still was way ahead of him in term of power, but it didn't seem to matter at all. The boy's tactics had been built from scratch and were above her own because she had always resolved things with power alone. She had had the concept and theory after years of studying, but not the practice. His unpredictability and out of the ordinary repertoire of techniques were enough to fill the gap in strength. They clashed and clashed, days after days, destroying everything surrounding them. Two of her dimensions were lost during the fight. No one could withstand her might except for other Angels and Zeno-sama. All but one.

Finally, the impossible happened.

She lost.

She had never even considered the possibility. Until the very end, she had viewed the fight as just another experimentation and possibly a minor setback. Angels were mighty beings after all. Despite being the weakest among her kind, she knew her power to be tremendous compared to mortals. She grew up as a perpetual and invulnerable existence. However, something she created, a creature of her own design, had managed to defeat her.

While a dark veil settled upon her mind, her last thought was that, perhaps, this ending could be considered as her greatest accomplishment. The epitome of her life and ambition.

Then, she was sealed away, not to be seen ever again.

**** XoX ****

Naruto was breathing heavily. He cast a longing look at the dark sky that was covering the Elemental Nations. The fight had drained everything out of him. He had lost many things. Precious things. His whole team composed of Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. Other friend including Neji and so many other people. His recent victory tasted sour in his mouth.

He remained still several minutes, just looking above. How could he have done things differently ? He did not know. The fact that he ended up winning already sounded like a miracle. All that was left now was for him to cancel the Mugen Tsukuyomi.

"You defeated Mother," a voice stated behind him. There was absolutely no emotion in the tone and any sentiment that could have been displayed on the face was masked by the black uniformity form that it was. "It was not supposed to happen".

Naruto did not turn around to face the speaker, still eying at the night sky. The creature was of little threat to him and its cells were already decaying rapidly. It would die in less than an hour. "... We won, at least," he commented softly.

The creature emitted a gurgling sound. Naruto took some seconds to identify it as a laugher. "You did something incredible, I'll give you that. But, winning ?" The creature asked rhetorically. "I highly doubt it. The only thing you managed to accomplish was to postpone the inevitable. The Elemental Nations will be erased in a matter of years top."

The jinchuriki finally span around to look at the formless form that was Black Zetsu. His ocean eyes narrowed dangerously. "... What do you mean?"

"Kaguya was an Angel, the weakest one among her brothers and sisters," he stated matter-of-factly. "She created the Elemental Nations, never once thinking that it would turn against her. Once her relatives learn of what happened to her, you, your people and your world will be instantly erased."

Worry quickly wormed its way inside the Uzumaki's mind. There were others people like Kaguya? And she was the weakest in the lot? "How many? How strong are they?"

Black Zetsu exploded in laughter. "You have no chance to stand against them! There are eighteen of them out there like Kaguya though six of them remain in a stasis state. There are all stronger than Mother was. And it is without counting her Father, the Great Priest along with Zeno-sama, the Master of All who rules over the multiverse. Even a real God of Destruction would prove to be better than you are." Someone different than the false God that had been Madara.

Concern and fear were quick to invade the blond's thoughts. He did not understand all that was said by Black Zetsu. However, he could at least comprehend that every one of the people Zetsu was speaking about were far above his level if they were stronger than Kaguya. Hell, Kaguya had been way stronger than him. It was only trickery and strategy that allowed him to emerge of their fight as the victor.

"... Why tell me that? Is it just to mock me before you die?"

Black Zetsu paused, seeming to ponder on the blond's words. "That... and you and your world also represent something never seen before in the multiverse, the fact you managed to defeat an Angel put aside." Naruto arched an eyebrow, prompting the creature to explain the statement. "You see, when Mother created your world, she decided not to put it under the Authority of Zeno-sama. She got several reasons to do that, the main one being that she did not want another Angel to interfere in her ongoing experiment. It also means that Zeno-sama cannot erase this Blank Universe with just a thought because his Authority doesn't work here. Of course, the fact that Angels are allowed to directly interfere with this world and its people now that she vanished is another consequence of her decision," he revealed. Black Zetsu turned his head to look at the horizon. His voice had turned weak, not louder than a whisper. "Basically, the people of your world can enter in direct conflict with Angels, the Great Priest and even the Master of All, and I never liked those people who discarded my Mother because of her lack of power. Telling you what I know could be the death of perhaps another Angel, as unlikely as it sounds, and it would prove how incredible my Mother was to create something like you."

"... I see," Naruto declared softly. "Anything else you would like to share about them in that case?" There was no need to argue with him, he would better milk every information available before he perished.

A white grin stretched the mouth of the black creature. "Yes... you have absolutely no chance against them if you face them head on. I doubt you could even stand against an average warrior from one of the Universe. However, indirect way to win, trickery, unconventional techniques... that might work. Your world is the only one with chakra, and the people from the multiverse are totally unaware of how it works because my Mother never shared her discovery with them. The Ki they use is much more lethal and destructive than chakra, but less versatile in its application. Though, all of the Angels get their own tricks, which is even truer with the Great Priest and Zeno-sama."

Naruto waited a couple of minutes after Zetsu finished talking before figuring out that he was done with his speech. "... Thanks." he sent his away. The fact that Black Zetsu was on the edge of dying had apparently made him forget his hate for the creature.

Black Zetsu remained silent. The Uzumaki thought he had finally passed away but his last words managed to dismiss that idea. "Do not thank me, Uzumaki. I only gave you a speck of hope. It will be stomped down soon enough."

He died soon after. Naruto erased all traces of his body with one of his truth-seeking ball before finally forming the seal to dispel the Mugen Tsukuyomi, the sun on his right palm and the moon on his left one. Victory appeared even more hollow than a few minutes earlier now that he was aware of the potential troubles.

**** XoX ****

End of Chapter

**** XoX ****

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. All chapters in this story will be short (around 2-3 thousand words). Naruto will be OP (obliged) but in an indirect way as you can deduce after the reading of this chapter. Indeed, his raw and destructive power will be weak compared to the majority of the KI users, but his techniques will balance things.

It is in my opinion the main difference about powers between Dragon Ball (Z and Super) and Naruto. Jutsus are much more versatile than KI techniques, but a lot less powerful in term of raw power. For example, someone in DBZ becomes a planet's buster approximately around Nappa's level (the very beginning of DBZ), but the Juubi's most powerful Jutsu 'only' managed to scratch the surface of a planet. A contrario, DBZ's characters basically only use explosive techniques while characters from Naruto master jutsus sometimes very much out of the ordinary (even if Dragon Ball Super had served to fill a bit the gap on that front).

Leave a review, even short it's still enjoyable.


	2. Enter the Angels, Gods and Kings

New chapter, hope you'll like it.

For my reviewers :

I'd like to thank AnimeIsLife0407 for pointing out that in English, they spell the name Uchiha and not Uchiwa. It's strange that the name is spelt differently in other language.

The principal subject that had been raised in the reviews... power levels. I was pretty sure when starting this story that many people would call me out for 'downgrading' Naruto's abilities. I don't want to spend too much time debating on that. Wizardkoli1 stats sheet had done quite a good job at that despite the fact I don't agree on everything with the guy. As I said in the previous chapter, Naruto won't be a match in raw power against many of the DBS characters, but it won't matter. The variety of his techniques will allow him to bypass such difference in strength.

In fact, this is such an evidence for me that Naruto's characters are far less powerful in term of destructive power compared to DBZ characters that I don't even want to debate on the subject. You'll soon see how Naruto balance things though and believe me, he won't be left out. Naruto won against Kaguya because he could seal her, not because he was more powerful than her. He will win against opponents far more powerful than him because he will fight smart, exploiting their weaknesses and playing by his rules.

**** XoX ****

Agent of the Blank Universe

Chapter 2: Enter the Angels, Gods and Kings

**** XoX ****

"A martial art tournament among all the universes?" Future Zeno asked in confusion.

"It's amazing," Zeno responded enthusiastically. "Warriors fight, there are moving and cast fireballs everywhere. The last one standing on the ring at the end wins."

"~Wow, it sounds so cool. I want to see it!" Future Zeno declared animatedly.

"Then let's do it right away!" Zeno announced. "Great Priest, when do you think would be good?"

Goku grinned with childlike delight. Finally, the battle in which he would clash with the best fighters across the Universes was going to take place. He was so eager so participate in such a tournament.

The Great Priest smiled thinly. "Let's see, all the Universes would need to get ready. So how about 5 ticks? It would be 40 hours from now on your planet, Goku-san," he pointed out.

"So soon! Alright then, I'm gonna get going now so I can start getting ready."

"Oh, please wait." The Father of all Angels stopped the Saiyan's departure amiably. "Apart from Beerus, the other Gods will be coming as well. I must inform them all, so please wait here." He arched an eyebrow as a thought entered his mind and turned toward both Zenos. "Oh, I have a suggestion I'm sure you'll appreciate, your majesties. We could contact Kaguya and ask her to come here as well. It's been such a long time since she left. She'll be happy to see everyone."

Both Zenos smiled earnestly and spoke simultaneously. "Yes, it's a good idea."

"Very well," the great Angel smiled. "I will now call everyone." He grabbed his staff and placed it to act as a microphone. Dimension, time and space represented no barrier for him. He cleared his throat before opening the link to contact every children of his. "To all guide Angels. This is the Great Priest speaking. Please respond."

Across space and dimension, the message travelled. Several responses came back. Angels of Universes 1 through 12 responded to the call one by one. The Great Priest frowned after a dozen of seconds. "It's curious... I did not hear Kaguya's comeback. Oh, I suppose she's busy with her research and forgot to keep her scepter close once again. I'll contact her later."

He paid it no further thought. Kaguya was a bit of a black ship among the Angels. Unfortunately, the fact she was born different and with far less power than her siblings had made her an outcast in the family. He would leave to the Blank Universe to fetch her at first chance.

"Very well. Everyone's listening? I have something to discuss with you, so all Gods of Destruction and Supreme Kais, please prepare to come to the King of All's palace immediately. That is all," he concluded, ending the communications.

Goku stood surprised. "...That's it? Just like that? Everyone's gonna be here?"

The Great Priest turned and answered with his ever present kind smile. "Yes. Let's give them a few minutes and I'll call them here. In the meantime, I'll go seek for Kaguya and bring her here."

Goku raised a brow. "Kaguya?"

"Another Angel, but she does not have a Universe to watch over. She lives in her own dimension. I'll go fetch her immediately." He spun around to face both Masters of All. "I'll be back soon, your majesties."

And then, he vanished. The next instant, he stood high into the Blank Universe. There were 6 dimensions in total, the former 13 through 18 Universes, that composed the Blank Universe. After Zeno erased all things into each of those Universes, he had closed those areas. The last ones allowed to go into this Dimension were Angels but for all he knew, none of his children except for Kaguya had presented any interest in going there.

When he materialized into the Blank Universe, his senses immediately detected the anomaly. He could not sense Kaguya at all.

The area had been filled with one lonely planet, undoubtedly built by his daughter, so he was not really surprised by such a reality. However, the fact that he could not sense Kaguya's presence at all was... unexpected. He frowned slightly, his smile never departing from his mouth. After a couple of seconds, he finally found a place where he could sense Kaguya's energy, but it was faint. He vanished once again to reach the place his senses had pinpointed, hoping to find out what was really happening in here.

Once again, he was surprised when he teleported right in front of a blond humanoid creature, very much similar in appearance to those Saiyans or Earthlings.

**** XoX ****

Two decades had passed since Kaguya had been sealed away. Naruto had grown stronger, always keeping in mind what threat loomed over the Elemental Nations thanks to Black Zetsu's warning. He had isolated himself after the war, only keeping a few contacts with his village since the death of Tsunade and the ascend of Konohamaru as Rokudaime Hokage. For what he was aware of, the only ones aware of what he knew were the five current Kages Konohamaru, Gaara, Chojuro, Darui and Kurotsuchi.

He had kept his body sharp and his mind even sharper, not once forgetting why he was training for. He had mastered many abilities and planned for the day Kaguya's relatives would show up in the Elemental Nations.

Of course, the blonde Uzumaki sensed him the moment he appeared. A being without a single trace of chakra. He couldn't even estimate his level considering the fact the being held no chakra whatsoever. At least, Kaguya had owned chakra alongside this strange energy Black Zetsu had called Ki. This person got only Ki, and thus was a complete mystery. The only thing he could tell with certainty was his location. He was like a black spot entirely devoid of chakra.

The presence vanished and, in the same instant, appeared just in front of him. Naruto did not let his surprise show. Instant Teleportation... he would need to keep a mental list of all of this creature's abilities.

The individual was... strangely not as menacing as he had thought he would be. Pale blue-skin, purple eyes and slicked back white hair. There was a peculiar halo floating above his head and his clothes were the strangest ones the blond had ever seen. A dark green outfit in an unknown design with an orange triangle on his shirt.

He stopped his observation when a presence made itself known in his mind. It took Naruto all of his control not to immediately lash out at the man. Thankfully, the Bijuus inside of him had made his brain a fortress during the last two decades and the being's mind-technique was instantly repelled.

Naruto added mind-reader and telepath to his opponent's ability list.

"Oh?" the being spoke with a calm but unnerving voice. "You know how to block mind-reading? It happens to be an area of expertise I do not excel myself sadly," he admitted, still displaying his happy-go-lucky expression.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, how rude of me, forgiving to introduce oneself. I am known as the Great Priest, servant and advisor of his majesty Zeno-sama, ruler of all things."

The blond tensed imperceptibly. This short guy was the mighty being Black Zetsu had talked about? "... Naruto Uzumaki."

The Angel's smile became thinner. "I am please to make your acquaintance, Naruto-san. Now, I'm afraid I must put an end to these pleasant greetings, but I must address the subject of my presence here. I am looking for my daughter, Kaguya, and I was hoping you could indicate me the place where I could find her."

Naruto frowned but the white lie came effortlessly to his lips. "She's indisposed at the moment. She asked me to act as her representative. Do you want for me to pass her a message?"

Another mental attack. This time, the Angel facing him did not even manage to brush his mindscape. For the first time since he appeared into the Blank Universe, the Great Priest's smile vanished. "... What happened to my daughter? The truth, please, or I'll make your following words the last ones you'll ever pronounce."

The threat had not been made on a threatening tone or even an hostile one. It was a fact, and in that moment, the jinchuriki could practically feel the Angel's presence overwhelming him. He gulped but managed to remain composed. "... She tried to erase this world a couple of decades ago with the wish to... how did she say that exactly? Ah, yes. She wanted to start her experiment anew." The shinobi paused, studying his interlocutor's expression. He was worried to find that he could not read him at all. "I wasn't okay with that, so I faced her and put her down. I'll stop you as well if you try to erase this dimension, no matter who you are."

Dozens of clones manifested in the near area, surrounding his opponent from every direction. The Angel did not even acknowledge their appearance. Hundreds of seal's formula were just waiting to be activated. The blond jinchuriki also readied himself to launch Izanagi and Kamui's intangibility in order to at least survive the initial assault. A dozen of clones a few miles away were prepared to deploy hundreds of Edo Tensei to bring back some of the strongest fighters in Shinobi's history.

However, surprise was the only expression that crossed the Angel's face. In fact, his smile returned only seconds later. "Oh, I see. You did not lie when you stated that my daughter was indisposed then." He raised both eyebrows. "You're putting me in quite an uncomfortable spot though. You see, defeating a child of mine is one thing... that, I admit, I hadn't deemed possible. However, I promised Zeno-sama that I would bring Kaguya back with me, and of that I cannot step down."

"... Kaguya is gone."

The Great Priest sighed tiredly. "Yes, I understand. But my purpose in coming here was for me to bring her back. ~Mmh, what to do... Oh, I know." He smiled. "How about you come back with me and participate in the event that Zeno-sama is organizing? I am sure your past actions could be forgiven if you were to perform adequately in the Martial Art Tournament."

Naruto frowned, taken aback by the offer. This person did not even consider him as a possible threat which, admittedly, was a blessing. He never liked being underestimated but here, he would need every advantage available to triumph.

Naturally, he held absolutely no interest in participating in such a thing. However, it could be a fine way to evaluate what he was up against. Meeting this Zeno and the other Angels... plus, he always had his Hiraishin markers, and he had modified those so that he could even reach over dimensions with them. Kamui could be used without markers to cross dimensions but it consumed much more chakra. And in the eventuality of a trap, he always had Izanagi and several clones here to Reverse Summon him.

If even those failsafe failed in the end... be it here or there, it would make no difference. At present, Izanagi and Kamui were perhaps his most powerful defenses, and he was confident that they would work no matter how high his enemy's level was. Confident... but not a hundred percent sure.

This train of thought was only one among many. Another one was focused of how dismissive this person was when confronted with his own daughter's demise. He also increased his doubts on them not knowing about the Blank Universe being safe from Zeno's Authority. He was already walking on thin ice, dealing with potential enemies far above his own level. Standard tactics wouldn't work against them... and perhaps, based on what this Great Priest just said, he would not have to fight them at all.

He finally answered his interlocutor's demand. With the use of his special mindscape to focus all of his thoughts, his silence had not lasted longer than a second. "I accept."

The Angel smiled widely. "Very well. I will summon you in Zeno-sama's palace in just a few seconds from now then. You'll appear at the same time as the Angels, Gods of Destruction and Kais of the Twelve Universes. When you feel the pull, just go along with it."

Naruto nodded imperceptibly. The Great Priest vanished in the next instant.

A clone dispersed itself, relying the information to all of the other copies dispersed around the Elemental Nations. They would need to set up the appropriate countermeasures. The actual Five Kages also had to be warned of what was happening.

He sensed the pull on his mind and did not resist. He then left the Elemental Nations, hoping with all his soul that he would manage to come back.

**** XoX ****

Twelve Angels, twelve Gods of Destruction and twelve Supreme Kais appeared simultaneously in a two lines' formation, all of them bending the knee. There were only two additional oddities in the lot. The first one was a tall humanoid individual who had tagged along with the members of Universe 11. The fact he was crouched down knee on the ground was enough to omit him at first sight though. The second one was Naruto, and he was standing warily arms crossed over his chest at the edge of the group next to the Gods of the twelfth Universe.

The blond's gaze quickly travelled to his left where he noticed the four other persons in the room standing. The Great Priest's presence was no surprise. A tall man with spiky black hair, a carefree and surprised smile plastered on his face. Two twin-alike aliens not taller than some seven-year-old kids.

He then registered the presence of everyone else on his right and in front of him, all of them adopting a kneeling position. Perhaps he had been supposed to kneel as well. Problem was... he knelt to no man. Not to a Kage, not to some Goddess Angel, not to a God.

Perhaps Kurama was rubbing on him more than he would like to admit. He needed to do his best to blend in. He rubbed his arms uncomfortably, discreetly placing a listening and Hiraishin mark on the shoulder of the nearest individual, the chubby female Angel of Universe 12. He sent her way a silent sorry for colliding with her witch she responded with a smile and discreet wave of the hand.

"Wahou!" the man with spiky black hair exclaimed eagerly, surprising lots of persons in the room. "These are all the Gods of the Universes? This is so great!"

The Great Priest nodded to the assembly. "You may all lift your head."

One of the twin look-alike alien spoke next. "It's been a long time everyone." His eyes widened with childlike wonder when they landed on the blond form of Naruto just a few meters ahead. "Hu? I don't remember you. Who are you?"

And just like that, everyone's attention turned on him. So much for blending in.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, Zeno-sama," the Father of all Angels simply responded. "He is one of Kaguya's creation from the Blank Universe."

If Naruto's mind was not so focused on coming into terms with the fact that this tiny blue kid was the Master of All, he would have cringed at being addressed as nothing more than Kaguya's creation.

Future Zeno arched an eyebrow. "Oh? But why isn't Kaguya here? I thought you left to find her."

Naruto's blue eyes plunged into the childish ones of the Master of All... well, one of them at least. He cut off the Great Priest's next words with his own answer. "Kaguya tried to destroy my world some time ago. I stopped her and beat her down. She's no longer a threat for my people."

That... could have caused absolute silence in the whole room if not for the spiky-black-haired man's next works shouted out loud. "You beat an Angel? How? I can't even scratch Whis even when I'm Blue!" He ended up with a whining tone.

... Then, it was silence.

**** XoX ****

"Oye, Whis. What the hell does that mean? Who is that guy? And who is Kaguya?" Beerus muttered to his Angel's partner. He could hear several other Gods or Kais asking the same question to their respective Angel.

For once, Whis' expression had lost its carefree side. It took him a couple of seconds to close his mouth and answer the question. "... Kaguya is another Angel like me. She was born the weakest among us and the only one not assigned to watch over one of the 18 Universes. Last I saw her, she was more interested in studying things in the various Universes. I know she travelled to the Blank Universe over a millennia ago but I lost sight of her much earlier."

"... What do you mean, she was the weakest of you all?" The God of Destruction asked warily. He knew that an Angel's definition of the term was far more variable than his own.

"She was still an Angel," Whis shot back in a hushed tone, confirming his suspicious. "Stronger than you no doubt, and certainly not threatened by some simple mortals."

Beerus' gaze travelled left, his eyes landing on the form of the blond shinobi. "So, this guy is the real deal then. It's strange, though. I can't sense his presence at all... but it's not because of his power level, right?" He asked rhetorically, half hoping the Angel to respond.

Whis frowned. He was not sure, in fact. This guy's presence was... abnormal, and it meant a lot coming from him. He couldn't sense any Ki emanating from him, except for a very faint trace of Kaguya's energy. This mortal had managed to defeat an Angel, albeit the weakest one of them. The Great Priest had not denied his claim, so it had to be true. How was it even possible?

Beerus' question went unanswered.

**** XoX ****

"Oh? This guy defeated one of you?" Belmod, eleventh Universe's God of Destruction, asked quietly, surprise and mischief coloring his tone of voice.

"Humph," Marcarita, Angel of Universe 11 and her attendant, pouted. "Kaguya had always been the weakest of us all. It was bound to happen. Good riddance, I'd say."

Belmod arched an eyebrow at the unusual behavior from his martial artist. His eyes landed on the blond warrior. A calculating smile made its way past his lips. Learning that an Angel had been defeated was a tremendous surprise, true, but perhaps he could take advantage of it.

**** XoX ****

End of Chapter

**** XoX ****

Things move fast when you're a being with almighty powers... or perhaps not. So, Naruto met all the immortals. I really started to dislike Zeno and the Angels at the time of the Tournament in Dragon Ball Super, playing with the billions of lives in the Universes. They ignore the value of life, which can be understood considering their God-like position though. I even started to resent Goku for his reckless lifestyle. The fact he showed barely no remorse after Zeno's announcement of destroying the losing Universes was a major factor in my growing dislike of the happy-go-lucky Saiyan.

I quite appreciate Dragon Ball Super for that in a weird way. In DBZ, everyone was either white or black (with a very few exceptions). Here in DBS, the Angels and Zeno are clearly in the gray zone and there's little that can be done to oppose them. I even pity the Gods of Destruction and am surprised that none of them even tried to rebel or speak their mind (perhaps Belmod in the future, but I doubt it). Perhaps the Angels accompanying them are also making sure of that, choosing Gods of Destruction only fit to obey Zeno.

Finally, I hope that the Super Dragon Balls will not be used to bring back the destroyed Universes. I seriously hope it won't, for Goku to see the consequences of his acts and for the Angels and Zeno to keep being seen as almighty tyrants.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review.


End file.
